Provoca me
by Jake Baa-chan
Summary: Sakura resolve fazer uma surpresa para Sasuke. Será que ele vai gostar...? Hentai/Yuri/Orange


**Titulo**: Provoca-me

**Personagens:** Sakura, Ino e Sasuke

**Gênero:** Hentai/Yuri/Orange

**Direitos autorais:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, e sim a kishimoto-san. **^-^v**

* * *

"Mas que saco de reunião que não acaba... Eu quero falar com ela, mas ninguém vai embora!" – Eu estava muito entediado...

Sakura organizou uma pequena reunião entre amigos. Todos estavam lá, até mesmo Tsunade. Mas o que mais me encomodava era o assédio do Lee e do Sai! Eles não saiam de perto da minha cerejinha...

- Ei, Sasuke-baka, o que você tem? – Perguntou-me Naruto.

- Nada importante.... – Respondi de má vontade.

- Por isso que você tá aí sozinho... Nunca melhora esse seu "humor"! Até o Shino e o Neji estão mais sociáveis.. – Ele disse se sentando ao meu lado no sofá, apontando para o lugar onde Shino conversava animadamente com Kurenai e Neji com Tenten.

Observei o ambiente por um momento, e vi que Naruto estava certo... Todos se divertiam, menos eu. Então resolvi conversar com ele. Depois de um tempo estava cercado de amigos, e a conversa estava realmente ótima!

-Então um dia o Orochimaru reuniu todos os prisioneiros, eu estava ao lado dele juntamente com Kabuto. Por fim ele disse: "Hoje metade de vocês podem ir para a casa!" – Os prisioneiros comemoraram, eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo..! Até Orochimaru pedir silêncio e terminar de dar a notícia: "Kabuto! Use seu Ninjutsu e corte-os ao meio. kukuku !" – Era bom de mais para ser verdade.. – Disse terminando de contar um fato do tempo em que estava treinando com a cobra.

- Hehehe... De uma certa forma eu até gostava do humor do Orichimaru... – A Hokage disse surpreendendo a todos.

Sakura conversava atenta com cada um dos seus amigos, estava atarefada nas suas funções de anfitriã. Fui para o jardim para tomar um pouco de ar e Ino estava lá com Hinata. Ino olhava para mim com tal intensidade que conseguiu me intimidar... "Essa menina é muito safada..." Inevitável... Não tem como não pensar isso dela.. Sempre atirada..

Algum tempo depois a maioria dos convidados já tinham ido embora. O velho ero jazia na única poltrona da sala. Depois de um tempo, Jiraya acordou e, desorientado, saiu pela porta sem se despedir...

Ino era a única que ainda estava lá, então internei-me na cozinha esperando o momento de ficar sozinho com Sakura. Aproximadamente cinco minutos depois que entrei na cozinha, Sakura veio até mim... Me animei!

- Me desculpe, não consegui te dar atenção, não é? – Me deu um beijo carinhoso – Fiquei feliz por você ter se divertido mesmo assim! – Ela deu o sorriso que eu tanto adoro. "Devo uma ao Naruto..."

- Não podia ficar emburrado e preocupar você na sua festa, não é mesmo? – Convivência com o Kakashi-sensei dá nisso...

- Que bom que você entende! E você também vai dormir aqui? – Ela me perguntou sorrindo... "Espere um pouco... Como assim eu TAMBÉM?"

- Também....?? – Perguntei sério.

- Sim, a Ino vai dormir aqui! Porque você não fica com a gente? Já está tarde... – Ela disse isso arranhando minhas coxas e mordendo os lábios... Quem resiste a isso?!

- Tudo bem então... – Respondi tentando disfarçar a exitação.

- Então eu vou tomar banho, Ino já deve ter terminado... Depois você também pode ir, suas roupas que peguei para costurar na semana passada estão aqui, e limpas! – Piscou e saiu..

Eu não acredito... Eu podia tomar banho com ela! Além de safada, Ino é inconveniente..

Fiquei mais um tempinho na cozinha, depois fui até o quarto de Sakura para tomar banho.

- Sua roupa e toalha estão no banheiro, pode ir! – Ela me disse assim que eu entrei no quarto..

- Obrigado... – Entrei no banheiro e fiquei um bom tempo no chuveiro pensando no que eu estaria fazendo agora se não fosse a loira...

Quando desliguei o chuveiro escutei risadinhas no quarto, e percebi que estavam correndo. E logo depois o barulho da cama denunciou que estavam pulando nela. Abri a porta do banheiro e me deparei com um cena.... Er... Infantil, bonitinha e... Gostosa...

Fiquei parado ali um tempo abservando mais. Elas estavam com uma tigela cheia de chocolate derretido e com outra cheia de morangos, provavelmente o que sobrou da cobertura do bolo. Uma lambuzava a outra com chocolate, e davam morango uma na boca da outra.. Logo elas me perceberam...

- Ah... Sasuke-kun, você está aí faz tempo? – Sakura me perguntou envergonhada.

- Um pouco... Estava observando a brincadeira de vocês. – Sorri.

Elas trocaram olhares...

- E porque você ficou observando? – Ino perguntou com uma cara travessa.

- Porque estava bonitinho... Só isso... – Fique sem graça...

- Bonitinho? – Ino perguntou surpresa.

- Sim... porque? – Não estava entendendo nada.. As duas estavam sorrindo..

- Sente-se ali Sasuke-kun... – Sakura apontou um puff no canto do quarto.

Fiz o que ela me pediu sem perguntar nada. Então Sakura se levantou e ligou o som, colocando músicas do Portishead, que ela tanto adora. Logo voltou para a cama. Então me surpreendi... Ela tirou sua camisola rosa revelando seus seios alvos, bicos róseos, generosos, na medida certa! Lindos! E que belo corpo ela tinha... Mesmo já tendo visto, era como se fosse a primeira vez. Elas me olharam, um olhar safado.

Ino pegou a tigela de chocolade e espalhou pelos seios e barriga de Sakura, enquanto passava o chocolate, ela estimulava Sakura, que gemia a cada toque dela. Comecei a sentir um calor mais forte, já estava exitado desde a cena da "brincadeira" delas... Quando ela terminou de passar o chocolate, colocou os dedos melados na boca de Sakura, que os chupava olhando para mim.

Com os dedos já limpos Ino pegou um morango e, passou primeiramente sua lingua na fruta, fez uma cara extremamente sexy, e em seguida passou o morango nos lábios de Sakura, que também o lambeu. Então começou a passa-lo nos seios e na barriga onde tinha espalhado o chocolate, deixando o morango com uma leve cobertura. Lenta e sensualmente, ela retirou a minúscula calcinha de renda rosa e branca de Sakura, e abriu as pernas dela. Começou a masturba-la com o morango, Sakura gemia cada vez mais. Eu estava entorpecido com a cena.

Ino se abaixou ficando de quatro, enquanto a penetrava com o morango cuidadosamente. Ela lambia e chupava o clítoris de Sakura, que gemia cada vez mais alto.

Depois de um tempo ela passou o morango por toda a feminilidade da minha querida cerejinha e subiu o corpo até ficarem cara a cara. Ino levou o morango aos lábios dela, e juntas morderam um pequeno pedaço da fruta, se beijando em seguida. Me excitei ao extremo quando vi isso. Elas pararam de se beijar e me olharam. Ino se sentou em cima de Sakura.

- Você quer? – Ino disse me mostrando o morango e mordendo mais um pedaço dele.

Eu ia responder, mas quando vi ela se levantando e vindo em minha direção não consegui falar nada.

- Quer ou não? – Enquanto falava comigo, ela mesma se estimulava com uma das mãos.. Não consegui mais me segurar...

- Quero vocês duas! – Disse puxando Ino para meu colo.

Ela colocou o morango na minha boca e depois me beijou. Nunca comi um morango tão gostoso!

Eu beijei aquela safada da Ino, sabia que ela queria isso a tempos. Passei as mãos por todo o corpo dela e vi o quanto ela estava molhada. Me levantei e a levei até a cama, então pedi para que tirasse todo o chocolate de Sakura. E assim ela fez.

Que cena maravolhosa, ela não só lambia Sakura, como também a estimulava, Ino não perdia oportunidade nenhuma.

Logo Sakura já fazia o mesmo com ela. Enquanto elas se lambiam eu as tocava. Elas gemiam juntas... Ino tinha um corpo incrivelmente lindo, perfeito! O que me exitou mais ainda.

- Agora você fica deitadinho aí! – Sakura disse me empurrando na cama.

- Sou de vocês! – Falei curioso, pensando no que viria a seguir...

Sakura arrancou minha bermuda, ela e Ino deram uma boa secada no meu membro e sorriram. Pegaram o chocolate e capricharam na cobertura. Então as duas começaram a lember e chupar. Nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer na minha vida, ver aquelas duas gostosas me chupando e me lambendo. Pensar no que ainda vinha pela frente me deixava mais louco! Logo elas acabaram com o Chocolate, mas continuaram com o trabalho.

- E então, Ino, o gosto do Sasuke-kun é bom? – Sakura perguntou entre lambidas e chupadas.

- Ainda não dá para saber, não é? – Sorriu e começou a me masturbar.

Eu gemia alto, estava observando cada movimento delas. Ora Ino me masturbava, ora Sakura. Elas se beijavam e colocavam meu membro no meio, passavam em seus seios, brincavam com ele.

- Já está na hora de sentir o gosto dele, Ino! – Sakura disse assumindo a posição.

Ela começou a me masturbar e a chupar rápido e com movimentos perfeitos. Eu não ia aguentar mais muito tempo.

- Ahhh... Sa-Sakura..... – Ela entendeu na hora.

Sakura fez todo o trabalho, mas quem recebeu todo o meu gosto foi Ino. Depois de engolir tudo e me limpar, ela o dividiu com Sakura em um beijo.

- Delicioso, Sakura! – Ino disse sorrindo.

- Não disse que era... – Falou me encarando com um sorriso meigo e safado..

- Eu também quero sentir o gosto das duas! – Me levantei e deitei Ino em meu lugar.

Então provei o sexo das duas, Sakura me ajudou com Ino e sentimos juntos o gosto da loira. Depois Ino me ajudou com Sakura, e também dividimos o gosto doce da minha cerejinha!

Eu já estava pronto pra outra, fomos para o banheiro onde Sakura encheu a banheira e terminamos a diversão.

- Quero te ver com ela! – Sakura falou abraçando Ino por trás.

- Tudo o que você quiser, minha cereja.. – Falei já louco para estocar uma das duas.

Ino ficou de quatro novamente e separou as nádegas com as mãos, me dando uma visão perfeita de tudo ali.

Fiz sexo com as duas por um longo tempo, e de várias formas. Dormimos juntos.

No outro dia pela manhã, levantei e fui tomar um banho. Quando fui a cozinha para tomar café da manhã, Ino já tinha ido embora.

- Gostou da surpresa, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou risonha e sonolenta.

- Não sei nem dizer o quando.... Então você já tinha planejado tudo?

- Não, decidi enquanto você tomava banho... Eu sabia que a Ino ia topar!

- Você me surpreendeu, Sakura! Só de lembrar... – Ela me interrompeu..

- Mas foi só dessa vez, não se anima não! – Falou emburrada.

- Tudo bem minha cerejinha, de qualquer forma, obrigado! – Eu disse fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

**..................................................**

- Ela disse que não queria mais, mas isso já aconteceu mais quatro vezes desde aquele dia.

- Nossa, você tem sorte!

- Pois é, Naruto! E você? Como vai com a Hinata?

- Muito bem!

- E porque vocês não fazem isso também?

- Porque eu não divido a Hinata com ninguém, vai que ela gosta mais que pudim igual a Sakura-chan.... Não quero correr o risco de ser trocado por uma mulher! XD

- Você acha que ela faria isso? o.O

- Não duvido... Conhecendo a Ino, ela pode muito bem satisfazer a Sakura-chan melhor que você! Hehehe

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**One-shot que surgiu de uma conversa no msn. XD**

** Sou amante incondicional de Yaoi, nem sei como consegui escrever isso... Mas não devemos escrever só sobre o que gostamos! Pelo menos eu penso assim... ^^" **

**Para que curte o gênero, espero que tenham gostado! =]**

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas! ^__^**

**Kisses!**

**;***  
**


End file.
